


Turns You On

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Bobbi are kidnapped and thrown in the boot of a car. Skye quickly realises that the situation turns Bobbi on and takes advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turns You On

"Can you untie your rope?" Bobbi inquired.

 

"Nope" Skye sighed.

 

They had been kidnapped a few minutes ago and had been trying to find a way out ever since. Skye was directly on top of Bobbi in the squished boot of a car. She was about to ask if Bobbi could untie her ropes when she felt it. For some reason Bobbi's breasts were erect, she could literally feel her nipples through her shirt. Skye wondered for a moment why the older Agent was turned on, when she realised that the situation they were in at the moment was probably the culprit. And the fact that Skye had her thigh pressed against her crotch. Experimentally, Skye thrust her thigh lightly against the other's girl's crotch. She could tell Bobbi was trying to hide her reactions, but the way her breath had quickened was giving her away. Growing bolder, Skye raised her hand to grope one of Bobbi's breasts, making the women gasp.

 

"Skye, what are you doing?" She asked.

 

"Having some fun" Skye replied, as her hand went under Bobbi's top.

 

"W-we really shouldn't..." Bobbi trailed off, when she felt Skye pulling on her hard nipple.

 

"Are you sure about that?" Skye questioned, as she teased the bud.

 

"F-fuck" Bobbi stuttered, as Skye gave it a hard pull.

 

"Looks like someone's sensitive" Skye grinned, as she moved her head down and started to suck on her nipple through her thin shirt.

 

"Oh God" Bobbi moaned, arching onto Skye's thigh.

 

With a smirk, Skye's hand found it's way under Bobbi's skirt and into her panties.

 

"You're so wet" She exclaimed, as she teased her entrance.

 

"Please" Bobbi begged, thrusting her pussy towards Skye's hand.

 

A moment later, Skye dipped a finger inside her as she continued to suck Bobbi's sensitive nipple. As she did so, she thrusted her own pussy onto Bobbi's thigh, getting off on the sound's the blonde was making.

 

"More, more" Bobbi sighed, as Skye pushed another finger into her.

 

"God, faster" Bobbi insisted, her hips bucking to Skye's rhythm.

 

Instead, Skye started brushing Bobbi's clit with her thumb, earning a gasp from the woman.

 

"Yes, right there!" Bobbi exclaimed, as Skye felt herself getting close to the edge.

 

"You like that? You like me fucking you?" Skye questioned, as her hips bucking against Bobbi's thigh started getting more erratic.

 

"Yes, ah it feels so good. Fuck, I think...oh yeah. Ooooooh" She cried, as she came onto Skye's hand.

 

"Yes, yes, mmmmm" Skye moaned, as she came rocking against Bobbi's thigh.

 

"You think we've got time for another round?" Skye asked, with a smirk.


End file.
